bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Quebral
|hometown = Cainta, Rizal |occupation = Commercial Model |Currently = Evicted |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 2 |Place = 6th |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 16) |NominationsReceived = 18 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |InstagramUserName = |Days = 122}} was a housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 2. He entered the house on Day 1. Inside the house, he was known for his romance with Wendy Valdez. He's also close friends to Nel Rapiz and Kian Kazemi and formed the The Trio group. On Week 3, Big Brother announced to him that his mother was sent to the hospital and currently having financial issues. Big Brother organized a secret task to help Bruce's family. The task called Hoops for Bruce task was a fund-raising task where in viewers could participate. With Bruce known for being a basketball varsity player, a basketball ring was placed in front of the Big Brother house where people can shoot balls if they wanted to help Bruce on succeeding the task. Another basketball ring was placed inside the house's back yard. The male housemates immediately played basketball without knowing the real reason why it was there. The task was successful and the amount of donation was equivalent to the balls that people successfully shot on the ring. On Week 6, Big Brother sent him to the Diary Room to announce that he has to leave the house tomorrow morning without any reason why. Bothered Bruce, he came back to the house to tell his housemates about the revelation, leaving all of them shocked especially Wendy who cried and got upset all day. Unbeknownst to him and the rest of the housemates, he was chosen by Big Brother Slovenia and he will be sent to the Slovenian Big Brother House for the Big Brother Swap. He left the crying housemates on the morning of Day 54. It wasn't until he landed in Austria that the real reason was revealed to him. He entered the Big Brother Slovenia house on Day 56 and stayed for 5 days until day 61. The Slovenian housemates immediately welcomed him, although the Slovenian housemates had a difficult time speaking to Bruce because most of them didn't know how to speak English fluently. In the 5 days of his stay in Slovenia, he immediately became popular among Slovenian viewers, thinking he brought some positivity inside their Big Brother house. While in Slovenia, Bruce were given tasks to accomplish. To show the culture of the Philippines, he was tasked by Filipino Big Brother to cook Adobo for the Slovenian Housemates. The housemates eventually loved it. He also had to teach the Slovenian Housemates to dance the Philippine folk dance Tinikling, which includes two bamboo poles. But since the others had a hard time keeping the rhythm in the dance, they later turned one of the two bamboo poles used in the dance into a limbo pole. Aside from that he also had to learn Slovenian culture, he had to learn the Big Brother Slovenia theme song with the help of the Slovenian housemates. He also had to build a snowman out of artificial snow (together with his fellow housemates). Real snow could not be provided because winter had already passed in Slovenia. He also participated in a task which required the housemates to disguise themselves as animals using body paint. Bruce played a cow. The Slovenian Big Brother discovered what happened to Bruce's mother who was hospitalized while he was inside the Big Brother house and as a result, the Slovenian audience sent requests to the show for wanting to help him so Big Brother Slovenia organized an fund-raising auction event, selling T-shirts that was signed by Bruce himself. He returned to the Pinoy Big Brother house on Day 61. After he returned to the house, Bruce expressed his feelings to Big Brother regarding the Big Brother Swap. Bruce was happy to have the opportunity to go to another Big Brother house and represent the Filipino culture. He said that he was welcomed warmly by the housemates on the day he entered. However, he revealed that after that, he felt left out, often ignored and felt like he wasn't really welcome in the foreign house. He revealed that some of the times, he felt that he just want to let the day pass by and go back to the Philippine house. While his swapped housemate Tina Semolič who left the Pinoy Big Brother house without an issue. Bruce's stay in the Slovenian Big Brother house caused controversy that disappointed most of the Slovenian audiences. While having a conversation with Slovenian housemates Pero and Sonja, the housemate Miha said some racist remarks to Bruce by saying; He (Bruce) shouldn't join us in the jacuzzi because if joined the water will turn to brown. Sonja who was closest to Bruce in the house quickly reprimanded Miha's action. But the two men laughed it off with Pero adding; We shouldn't touch him because if we do we'll turn to brown.. Slovenian viewers immediately uproared upon witnessing it on live television. Many quickly apologized on behalf of the Slovenian housemates on online forums like the ABS-CBN forum. Big Brother Slovenia took an immediate action regarding the issue and gave Miha and Pero an automatic nomination. However, Pero felt offended by such punishment as he believe it was a just a joke. He later told to Sonja he wanted to stab Big Brother with the knife out of anger. But the Slovenian Big Brother didn't condone his actions as it was a major violation on the Big Brother house rules. Pero was immediately ejected the following day. Weeks after the Big Brother Swap, Bruce got in an issue inside the Pinoy Big Brother after revealing he's still in a relationship before he entered the house. He reached he final week but failed to continue to the Finale Night as we was evicted on the 13th Eviction Night in Day 122, just 5 days before the Big Night. Biography Bruce Angelo Quebral is 25-year-old commercial model and former varsity basketball player from Cainta, Rizal. Modeling under Mercator models, he previously played for the University of the Philippines Fighting Maroons in the UAAP and the Granny Goose Tortillos in the Philippine Basketball League before suffering an injury which put him out of the court. He also represented Philippines in Manhunt International 2002 competition. Being the oldest of the offspring, he also stands as breadwinner for his family after his father died of thyroid cancer. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 2 Task History Big Brother Swap History Competition History Nominations History } |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Yen Galagnara Bodie Cruz | Beatriz Saw Yen Galagnara | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | Mickey Perz Bodie Cruz | – | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | Gee-Ann Abrahan Saicy Aguila | Beatriz Saw | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | Mickey Perz Robert Woods | Mickey Perz Beatriz Saw Gee-Ann Abrahan Nel Rapiz | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 17 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 18 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |} Post Big Brother * Bruce and Wendy Valdez continued their relationship outside the house. They eventually got married after a year of their relationship but only lasted for four years until in 2012 when they decided to separate. * Bruce worked as a flight attendant after the series ended. Trivia * Big Brother is the first Filipino to join the Housemate Exchange Program. * He's only nominated once if the default nominations are excluded. * Bruce shares the same birthday and year with Rico Barrera of Pinoy Big Brother 1. Category:Season 2 (PHL) Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males Category:6th Place